


Stars and Hearts

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drawing on your lovers face goals, lightcrossshipping, they’re just cute and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sun bought a glow in the dark pen and tries it out by drawing on X’s face. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Sun/X (Pokemon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Stars and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble i made bc i needed to get this idea out of my head because i have wanted to write this for so long and i just needed something cute and fluffy.
> 
> this is under anon bc i know my friends will tease me for writing this and they don’t know i adore lightcross a lot. if you also adore lightcross,, hi,, i love you,, please enjoy this.

Sun was leaning in, using the felt tip of the pen to draw lines and specks across X’s face. X could tell he was trying his hardest to keep a steady hand as he worked, being careful not to press too hard.

He was just sitting on his own bed, knees tucked underneath himself as Sun held his face in one hand and drew with his other. He couldn’t tell what exactly he was drawing, he couldn’t see anything on his own face and the pen itself was but a shade of white. Sun had told him it was “invisible” and “magical” but he wasn’t quite sure if it was any of that, it seemed to just be a dead pen to him.

“It’s gonna be really really cool when I turn the lights off.” Sun suddenly spoke up which prompted X to furrow his brows, “It’s just gonna be dark in here then, my blinds are closed. How are you gonna see the pen?” 

Sun just laughed as he raised his pen to dot a few areas under X’s eyes. “You’ll see! Or, actually. . . I don’t know if you will see but I definitely will!” He seemed far too excited about whatever was to come out of this experiment.

X doesn’t even entirely remember why he agreed to let Sun draw on his face, his boyfriend had just pulled the pen out of his bag, called him cute and got to work and X just let him. 

With a soft sigh, X responded, “You’re not drawing anything weird, are you?” Sun laughing again certainly didn’t help his sneaking suspicion that he was drawing something terrible on his face. “I mean it, Sun.”

His boyfriend just cupped his face in his hands and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing bad, I promise! I swear on-“, He pulled a couple of coins out of his pocket and put them on the bedspread, “I swear on my cash that it’s nothing bad! I’m done drawing anyway.” 

X watched Sun then spring to his feet, throw him a wink and flip the light switch off. 

Immediately he was hit with the sight of a fluorescence light in his peripheral that was definitely coming from his own face but he couldn’t make out what it was.

Sun seemed overcome with awe and excitement though as he flung himself back onto the bed and sat in front of X. “You’ve got stars and constellations on your face! It glows too!” He leaned in close as he had done before and traced a few lines on X’s face with his finger. “I couldn’t fit them all in but I got some of my favorites in there.” He stuck out his tongue a little as he connected two specks, “It’s not perfect. The stars and dots are a little wonky but it’s pretty to look at.”

X couldn’t even see what Sun was tracing but he could see or rather hear the joy radiating from him. He should’ve guessed his partner's interest in the stars would manifest into his “art” session. “So. . . You’ve made a map of the stars on my face?”, He questioned and was met with a quick, “Yep!” From his boyfriend.

He could just barely make out Sun squinting before he was thrown a question, “Is it okay if I take a picture with my Rotomdex? I wanna show you what it looks like but I know you don’t enjoy having your picture taken.” X raised his brows at that, thinking for a moment. He was right, of course, X didn’t like having people take pictures of him but he figured that if it was Sun, it was okay. After all, he asked for his consent first and X knew he wasn’t just going to be throwing it around to the media, he wouldn’t have trusted him the way he does if he thought he’d do that. So with a small nod, he replied with a simple, “Yeah. It’s okay.”

He could hear Sun fumbling with his bag before a screen lit up, illuminating the room and X could see much clearer. The Rotomdex flashed a little before Sun snagged it with his hands and positioned it towards X face. His boyfriend gave him a goofy grin before he spoke, “You don’t have to smile if you don’t want to.” X nodded at that and just kept his usual straight face before he heard a click and the Rotom commenting something about how it was a good picture.

Sun shuffled over to X’s side, dex placed in his lap so X could see the picture of himself clearly.

He was right. There were stars a speck that seemed to make constellations and the night sky all over his face. It wasn’t perfect, there were some smearing and dashes but overall it looked nice. Most of the stars dotted his cheek and nose, almost like mild freckles of sorts and a few skimmed the edge of his jawline. He was surprised the Rotomdex was able to pick up all of that.

“Ah-So, that’s what it looks like. You really did draw stars on my face.” In the light of the dex, he could see Sun nod with a proud grin. “Absolutely! It looks cool on you, really.” His partner reached across the bedsheets for what appeared to be the hand before he placed it in X’s hands. “Your turn now. Draw something on my face.”

X looked a little surprised, only vaguely paying attention to the Rotom that was now retreating to Sun’s book bag once more. His hand shook a little as he popped the cap off of the pen and held it up. He could see Sun closing his eyes, eagerly awaiting whatever X was going to draw. He felt a little anxious as he leaned in, bringing his pen up before he slowly drew a circle on his face and then flicked the pen to draw little lines coming out from it. 

Taking a moment to stare at it, he nodded to himself and did the exact same thing to the other side of his cheek, this time embellishing it with little hearts and dots before going back and adding those embellishments to the other side. It was a simple design really, two Sun’s and some hearts with other shapes thrown in lining his boyfriend's face. It was quick and the best he could come up with but he was a little upset he couldn’t trace out anything amazing as Sun had done on his own face.

Snapping the cap back onto the pen, he set it down beside his leg and tried to hold Sun’s face in his hands like he had done to him before. “Ah- It’s done.”

This prompted Sun to snap his eyes open, gazing at X with a happy look on his face. “What’d you draw? Is it money? Or stars?”, Immediately he threw questions as X who just shrugged in response. “No-No. It’s just the sun and some hearts ‘cause. . . you know.”

Sun lit up at that and practically grinning from ear-to-ear now, “‘Cause I’m your sunshine and you love me, right?” X groaned and released Sun’s face from his grip so he could bury his head into his shoulder, embarrassment running through him. “I called you Sunshine one time by accident and now you won’t let me live it down.”

His boyfriend laughed at that, reaching a hand up to ruffle X’s hair. “I know. I know. But, it was a cute pet name. You can definitely keep calling me that. And, I can call you. . .”, He trailed off for a few seconds before starting up again with an excited partial yell, “Moonshine! Like Sunshine but you’re the moon and I’m your sun.”

X sighed as he attempted to playfully swat his hand away from his hair, “Absolutely not. Moonshine is an alcoholic beverage and you’re just gonna have me thinking you’re talking about Moon instead of me.”

Sun huffed but he moved his hands so he could pull X in tighter, “Yeah, I didn’t think about that. But, I’ll think of something really cute and cool, something very. . . cashmoney.” That prompted another groan out of X but this time, he was smiling. He found it endearing and maybe a little (or a lot) embarrassing that Sun was gonna go to the trouble of thinking of some stuffy lovey-dovey pet name for him even if he might end up hating it.

He yawned quietly, it hadn’t even occurred to him that he was beginning to grow sleepy but perhaps that was just an effect of being in the dark. Slowly, X began to speak softly. “We should get dinner soon. Do you wanna wash the ink off?” Sun was of course, quick in his response and full of energy, “Yeah! But, you sound like you’re gonna fall asleep before we do.” 

X shook his head lightly, “I won’t. I promise. . .” He was already beginning to close his eyes though and before he knew it, his boyfriend’s voice became very distant to him as he buried himself into his arms.


End file.
